King Mickey and The Lost Angel
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: An old friend of Mickey’s is dying. He tries to help her, but when he finds her home she’s been kidnapped. Now he must travel across many worlds to save her. Will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I remembered that when I was little I had Mickey as an imaginary friend when I had this dream. But there are some differences. I used to have dark-blonde hair and blue eyes, but now I have black hair and brown eyes…. Anyway, I thought I should put it on here, hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**An old friend of Mickey's is dying. He tries to help her, but when he finds her home she's been kidnapped. Now he must travel across many worlds to save her. Will it be too late?**

**King Mickey and The Lost Angel**

(Chap 1: Angel)

Mickey walked through the dark corridors of the castle. He felt warm by the candle in his hand, despite it being in the middle of the coldest winter on record and the fact that he was only in a slightly thin red pyjama top and blue pyjama trousers. He didn't know why, but he couldn't sleep. He felt a disturbance somewhere. But for the first time in years, he couldn't tell what it was.

He placed the candle on a windowsill and stared out an the snow. Suddenly there was a flash in the back of his mind, and an image of a girl came forward.

The girl was about three or four years old. She had white skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair was a dark, almost-brown-blonde colour and came halfway down her back in loose ringlets, her eyes where a muddy blue. "What's wrong Mickey?" the voice of an innocent little girl reached out to him as the girl moved her lips. Then he found himself staring at the snow again.

"What the? That's strange… and… familiar?"

He took the candle and walked to the exit of the castle without thinking. He didn't know where he was going, but his feet seemed to. He stopped when he was standing under a tree in the middle of the gardens. He had designed them himself. He didn't know why he had decided to make the gardens look the way they did, it just felt right. He sat in the cold snow under the tree. It wasn't too cold there. The branches prevented any wind blowing at him.

"What's going on?" Mickey spoke out loud to himself again. Then there was another flash, and he saw something he hadn't seen in years.

_It was lightly snowing in a park of some sort, which looked exactly like the castle gardens. Under the tree he saw the girl. She was rapped up in a white, thick jumper and jogging bottoms. He walked to her. He was forced to. He had no control over what he was doing._

"_Hey Angel!" his voice could probably be heard all over the park._

"_Hey Mickey! So what do you wanna do first?" Mickey wasn't an expert, but her accent was defiantly some sort of English. "Build a Snowman or Snow Angels? We can make snow castles too. We forgot about that last year." she smiled happily._

"_Well I was thinking'-" Mickey spoke before swinging a snowball at the girl. "Snowball fight!" Mickey cheered._

_The two spent ages throwing snowballs before they got to work on a snowman, laughing and playing. Mickey had almost forgotten how life was before he had became king. He still had a laugh and he was always close to his friends, but he didn't act so much like a child anymore. He whished he could be like that again though._

"_This has been the best day ever. I'm so glad I got you as an 'imaginary' friend." Angel cheered after rolling down the hill, Mickey stopping just in front of her._

"_Yea. But no matter what anybody says, don't believe them. You know I'm not imaginary, but if you believe what everyone else says, you might loose the power to see me. I'm your friend and I'd love it to stay that way." Mickey smiled and the two hugged each other. "Never forget me."_

"_I promise I'll never forget you Mickey."_

Then he was under the tree again. Angel was a friend of his from another world, back when the worlds didn't need to be sealed. And she never did forget him. No. Instead, he forgot about her. He had left her all alone in some other world. She found it hard to make friends. For her it was virtually impossible. How much has changed in these long years?

"How could I have forgotten?" just then he heard a distant cry, which seemed to emit from the castle.

"Mickey! Where are you? Mickey?!"

"Angel?"

He followed the voice up to his room, pulling his black cloak over him before he entered. He saw something at the back of the room in the bed. He slowly came to the back of the room, nearly jumping at the sight before him. It was Angel! She looked almost exactly the same as before, but a little older. Her hair and eyes hadn't changed at all. She looked up at him weakly.

"Mickey? How long has it been? All of these 9 and a half years, and you haven't changed at all." she laughed a little but broke out in a coughing fit.

"Angel? I-… I had almost forgotten about you." He looked at her. He skin was even paler and usual, her eyes where bloodshot and her head was beaded with sweat. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Someone's after me, or something… but it looks like this fever's gonna take me before whoever it is does. I just wanted to see you, one last time. I haven't seen you since I was five." Her eyes shone with tears. "I'm all alone. My family died, so I ran away. I'm not actually here… I can't actually see you. But just to hear your voice is so good. Mickey…" Angel started to cry, and Mickey could feel tears pricking his eyes.

"Angel… don't worry. Your not gonna die. I want let you." Mickey said, wiping the girls tears away in vain. "I'm on my way to your world… just hold on."

The girl nodded just before weakness took over and she closed her eyes and faded away. Mickey fell onto the bed, moving over as if Angel was really there beside him. He remembered how she had encouraged him to ask Minnie out. She had done so much for and with him, he couldn't believe that he had actually forgotten her. He shot up from the bed.

"I've got to find her."

**Sorry if it's a bit lame. It was so much better in my dream. Anyway, hope you liked it a bit anyway. So plz R+R and see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
